It is well known to provide ejectors in single row SIMM sockets as U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,698,024 and 4,898,540 disclose. It is also known to provide an ejector for each row in a dual row SIMM socket as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,990,097. It is now proposed to provide a single ejector for a dual row SIMM socket.